The early education and love of NiGHTS
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: WARNING, THIS IS BARILY NOT MATURE, VERY OLDER TEEN-ISH! this is a yaoi, extremly and die-heartedly a yaoi, if yaoi sickens you, then all the yaoi fan girls and guys wil lhunt you down and turn you O-O, no jk, but this is srys yaoi, or not,im not sure
1. Warning

**Standard Notice for All Who Intend to Continue Reading.**

**Hello, this is the author Hitomi, I would like to make a statement before you being reading, this fanfiction is very old, which mean an unprecedented amount of errors, clichés, bad spelling, bad tact, uncalled for and unjustly outspoken opinions and the like. I am not proud of these works and will take them down shortly in lieu of something far more tolerable. **

**If you wish to continue reading, but all means go on.**

**(*) NOTES SPECIFIC TO THIS FANFICTION(*)**

**If you should continue to the next chapter where the story starts, you will find my authors note extremely opinionated. Please refrain from commenting on it if you will at all, I am already aware of my mistake and apologize for unjustly forcing opinions on anyone. I know NiGHTS has no technical gender and that their gender is entirely up to those who play the game.**

**I chose to view both them and Reala as male, hence the content of this fanfiction being yaoi. If you prefer NiGHTS as female or do not appreciate yaoi or any gay content, please do refrain from reading forward. **

**I will no longer take kindly to reviews regarding my middle-school tact opinions or any discrediting to yaoi in general. Because if you comment I will assume it is simply to make your opinion known, and my stories review page is not the place to do it. **

**I was young and unjustly naïve. **

**In short, further commenting on the subject of NiGHTS gender or Yaoi will not be tolerated, I will assume you have not read this, which is just a bit insensitive. **

**I gave you warning.**

**Critic on the actual story (i.e. my grammar, spelling, wording, or general plot) are still very much welcome. **

**Thank you. –Hitomi. (9/22/12)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello, it's Moi, guess what, THIS IS MY FIRST YAOI FANFIC! I'm so proud of myself for coming up with a semi ok plot. No, as I said, this is my first yaoi, and after JoD came out, NiGHTS and Reala became on of my favorite couples. _

_NIGHTS IS A BOY DAMMIT! AND IN THE NEW GAME, I DISTINCTLY REMBERE, OWL, HELEN, AND WILL ALLLLLLLLLLL REFERING TO NIGHTS AS 'HE' HE! GOT IT! DAMMIT! _

_(Breathes deeply) now, if you're still reading this, most of my rant is over. This story came to me in a dream…I REPEAT DREAM! Perhaps the purple jester is trying to tell me something._

_(NiGHTS: yes Hitomi, I am, I'm in love with him, and I need the world to know!)_

_I WILL BE YOUR SAVOR YOU CUTE EXTREMLY FLAMBOIANT FLYING JESTER THING!_

_Also, apparently Riala is younger than Nights, but not in this story._

_So, without further adu, or ranting, here it is._

"…"

Chapter 1

My story does not start with Will or Helen, not with Claris or Elliot, not with my first trip to nightopia. But with my creator, my master, and with my older brother, if you could call him that. Oh, my dear, lovely, sibling. He and I, we are known as nighmarens. Though many visitors to the world I live in could not guess that that is what I am. But it is, and my mentor, my lover, taught me everything I know. So that I may be become the level one nightmare that I turned out to be. From a young age, I mean very young, he was there for me. He taught me, he steered me onto the right path, well, the right path for a nightmaren.

The cackling laughter split the air of the dream gate.

"W-what was that?" stammered the visitor the purple jester was dualized with. Night's heart quickened, as it always did around the presence that was coming. Over the years he had learned hard to control his blush, so that it barely ever showed.

"Oh, don't you worry, he wont hurt you, but we should get you back to one of your dream gates." The girl nodded inside him and they flew together to the dream gates, silent termers rattling the floating island. Nights waved as the girl disappeared through the door of one of the dream worlds.

Nights felt the island still as the presence entered the space. He didn't move, he floated facing the fountain, letting the presence come to him.

An arm slipped around his waist, clad in black, red, and white, he was pulled back wards, into an embrace with no emotion.

"Thank you Nights, you saved me the trouble of getting you away from that visitor." He laughed lightly, his voice deep and rich. Nights did his best not to gasp or blush as Reala crushed him to his body.

"R-reala, what do you want?" he asked, his heart thundering. More laughter from the rose and onyx jester.

"Master Wiseman says you need to go to sleep for a while." He whispered in Nights ear. Nights was dimly aware that Reala was pulling him backwards and into a portal that Reala had created. They came out in a dead forest, a pure white castle glinting in the distance, Nights knew exactly where they where. But they kept moving, through another portal into a world even more familiar to Nights. Reala let go of Nights causing him to fall. Nights had stopped flying when Reala had grabbed him. Nights fell to the grass of the floating fragment of a cliff, huge puffs of clouds where floating everywhere, the moon impossibly huge in the dark night sky.

Nights looked up as Reala touched down a few feet away from him. He could see his brother smiling in the moonlight. A smile that was knowing, loving, and menacing all at the same time spread across his pale face. Nights was about to speak but Reala darted forward, pushing him down into the grass, he leaned down slowly, gracefully and lightly kissed Night's forehead.

"You know I hate to do this to you" Reala murmured, resting his head against Nights'. "But it's the only way to keep master Wizman from bringing you harm, if I send you to this place, he wont be able to detect your presence, he'll think I carried out his orders and killed you" By now Nights was crying, tears silently leaving his huge luminescent blue eyes. Nights wasn't aware that Reala was softly pushing on his chest, and the ground was rising above him.

"Reala" whispered Nights as he felt the wait disappear. He looked up to see…nothing

A small being dressed in purple, yellow and pink was hovering low above the ground. A voice rang though the dark room.

"Cant you do anything right! Your hopeless, how do you ever expect to become a level one nightmare?" it boomed, feminine. The small figure looked up, its face flamboyant and very childish, he straitened himself. Adolescents visible in his body.

"Not by listing to you!" yelled the young boy. He turned and flew away from the voice.

"And where do you think your going?" the voice boomed after him.

"I'm g-" the boy stopped "I don't have to explain myself to you!" with that he flew faster, using the drill dash he was just taught.

"Oh now you use it!" screamed the voice, but the young boy was gone.

The young boy flew thorough the columns of the castle, other nightmares in training and full-fledged flying past him. Some off to serve there creator, some of to do there own bidding. This boy was doing neither, flying for the sake of flying, perhaps that is what caught the eye of the powerful general leaning against a column up the hall from the young nightmaren. As the boy flew by, the General spoke up.

"You" the nightmaren stopped, and turned to face the level one nightmare. He gasped.

"Hey! You look just like me!" he exclaimed happy. The general chuckled at the child like statement.

"Come here, young one," he said softly, holding out his hand. The boy went to him without hesitation. The older nightmaren grabbed the boys' chin with one hand. He lifted the boys' chin, examining his face. The boy held still, somehow knowing he should. "My, you are young, who is your mentor?" The young boy made a face.

"A disgusting Fish women named Lombasaka," he answered gloomily. The older nightmare nodded, caressing his face with the hand that held the boys chin. The boy couldn't keep the bright blush from creeping across his face. The general smiled at the flustered young one.

"Well, you are much to important for her to teach you, I shall be your mentor" he said simply, taking the young boy by the hand, he began to fly to the portal that led to the Master's realm.

"Wait, are we going to see master Wiseman?" exclaimed the young nightmare. Reala turned suddenly, causing the young one to collide with him; he held the young nightmare to himself.

"You don't have to be nervous, all you have to do is kneel, and keep your head bowed, and I'll do all the talking. The young nightmare smiled and nodded, he felt he could trust this older and very powerful twin of his. They flew through the portal together.

They came out into a huge area, shrouded in darkness. The older one kneeled, and the other followed suit.

"Reala…" came a booming voice. "What is it that you require?"

"My lord, I come with a request, it is my opinion that the nightmare assigned to mentor this young one is not suited to do so, I wish to take up the burden of his teaching. That is, if you oblige." He said, his head bowed.

_So his name is Reala? What a powerful name_ thought the young one; he wanted to say it aloud, to feel it form on his lips, to taste it.

Wizeman had though while the young one had.

"Very well, Reala, I trust your judgment" he said finally. Reala bowed his head even lower.

"Thank you, Master," with that he moved to the side and wrapped his arms around the young one, darkness engulfing them.

When the young one could see again, he looked up and around. The forest around him was dark, dead, yet oddly comforting, the moon above bright, washing the world in silver light.

"You never told me your name" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Reala sitting in the air, his legs and arms crossed. He smiled down at the young nightmare. The young one couldn't help but blush,

"My name is Nights, master Wiseman called you, um" he stopped, it seemed like a sin, to say the creatures name so carelessly.

"Reala" he answered softly, flying down to the young one. "Nights, hmm, what a cute name, for such a cute young nightmare" he said, softly holding Nights face in his hands. Nights smiled weakly, the blush spreading into his face. "Nights, do you know where we are?" The young one didn't want to look away from Reala's perfect and mysterious face. But he did, look around, he saw the tell tail stars and dust hovering around the matter that told him it was a dream world.

"It's a Dream world." He voiced his thoughts. Reala nodded slowly.

"That's correct, but this is not nightopia, you can tell by the dark sky, we are still in nightmare. This is the dream world of a nightmaren, can you guess which one?" he asked softly. Nights thought for a moment, wanting to please his mentor, but he was suddenly reminded that Reala still held his face captive when the older nightmare pulled him forward, propping him on his lap as he sat in the air again.

"I-is this your dream world?" stammered Nights, blushing even more at the awkward position; he felt Reala's hand tracing lines on his back.

"That's right, you're very smart," he said softly, his hand moving lower. Nights squeaked and moved away from Reala. The Black and Red nightmare only laughed. Nights was afraid the blush would become permanent if it continued. "Nights, your apparently very gullible as well" chuckled Reala.

"Eh, So, is that your castle?" said Nights hastily changing the subject. Reala nodded,

"Would you like to see it?" Nights nodded vigorously, despite Reala's sense of humor, he still felt safe with him, and wanted to know more about him. Nights accepted the hand offered to him. Reala lead him out of the labyrinth of trees and to the front gates of the huge castle, made of pure ivory marble. Reala let Nights fly ahead into the huge moat area of the front of the castle. Nights gasped at the sheer size of the moat.

"I've never seen so much Water!" Nights gasped, without hesitation, the young purple jester dived into the water.

"Nights, your cloths are all wet now" Reala stated, gliding over the water, fallowing the young one swimming under the surface. Nights poked his head up.

"They'll dry, besides, this water is amazingly warm, its like a giant bath tub!" he exclaimed happily. Reala laughed softly.

"Technically, it is, this is my dream world, if I want the water to be warm then it is, I'm not quiet sure why I made this so," he said, starting to think out loud. "I don't really like the water-" he was cut off as Nights dived into the air, making a graceful arc, his figure turned into a silhouette above Reala for a moment by the moon, before Nights Drill dashed right into him, driving him down into the water. Reala brook the surface, and looked around for the little shit. He felt small arms encircle his waist, and he looked down to see Nights smiling up at him, his persona had fallen off and was floating in the water nearby.

Reala found that he couldn't look away from this face. So youthful, yet the power and potential behind his eyes was all too visible in the silver light of the moon. Nights noticed the look and ducked his eyes, blushing.

"Reala?" he asked timidly.

"Yes?" answered the dark jester, tightening his grip around Nights.

"May I see you" he paused. "Without your persona?" he asked timidly, the blush deepening again. Reala was taken off guard by the question, not sure what was moving his hand, he felt himself grip the mask and throw it away. Nights looked at him, his eyes brightening. "Beautiful" he thought he heard Nights breath. Reala couldn't stop himself from smiling softly at the young creature.

Again, without thinking, he leaned down and took Nights mouth with his own, he felt the young nightmaren stiffen, then slowly relaxed, as Reala deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing in his mouth. They broke apart only for air. Reala smiled wickedly.

"That's another thing I can teach you" he chuckled softly.

As he grew, so did his feelings for Reala. When he found out that they where siblings, he knew it should have changed things, but it didn't. Reala offended teased him, pulling him into random, extremely heated kisses, caressing him. But that's all it ever was, a tease. He was joking. But Nights didn't mind, he could pretend they where real, but he became sickened with it, and began pulling away from Reala, as best he could, Reala was much stronger than him.

He began hating it when Reala teased him about that sort of thing. He wasn't sure if Reala knew about his secretly growing love. And soon, Nights became rebellious, trying to get Reala's attention by deliberately disobeying Reala's orders. Until finally Reala confronted him.

"Nights…" he called, the purple jester turned, a rare event that he should go to Reala when he was called.

"What is it Reala?" he asked, crossing his long arms. Nights had long since matured in body and mind. Reala loved both of those things about him. Nights had grown into a very powerful, very beautiful nightmare. He became classified as one of the dreams that was incredibly sweet before it scared the living shit out of you.

That's exactly what Nights was. He was calm, extremely alluring, extremely inviting, and sensual in every way. Then he could peel the skin right off your body, or suddenly explode into an enraged and extremely dangerous rant. Reala loved him fiercely for this. He wanted him, like nothing before. Wanted to feel the soft lips of the nightmare, the long agile body, crushed against him. At this moment, Nights was in the calm before his storm, Reala wasn't sure which Nights he liked better, the calm, sensual one, or the violent powerful one.

"I'm simply wondering what happened to my little nightmare, you used to be so cute, now you're simply…" Reala wasn't sure he wanted to let Nights know how he felt; it had been so long since he had seen the beautiful shade of Crimson on his beautiful face. And whenever he tried to invoke it, the young nightmare would push him away in rage. And he wasn't sure why.

"Simply what?" asked Nights, he held a white rose in his hand, and he was lazily plucking at the petals. The petals from the surrounding rose bushes in this realm of nightopia dancing in the air around them. Reala made up his mind. He laughed lightly.

"Your simply breath taking." Nights looked up calmly.

Nights' heart was racing. This was different from the numerous times Reala mocked him. If this where a joke, Reala would have tried to get closer, using his body to induce the blush Nights had so carefully hid for years.

"Your mocking me aren't you," he said coolly, carefully covering his hurt with bitterness.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Said Reala softly, meaningfully. Nights looked up as he felt a draft of air move, Reala was now face to face with him, he softy took the rose from Nights' hand, ripping the flower itself off of the steam, he dropped the steam and grabbed Nights' hand, carefully pressing the petals into his hand. "Oh, my little one, you have grown so much in these years. I'm not sure if I like you better now, but, I guess I always liked you, and I knew you could turn out to be like this, the legendary sweet dream, that turns terrifying. You have no idea how it thrills me to watch you work with visitors, to watch you lure them into a false sense of serenity, then rip it away from me. It almost makes me want to become your victim, to purposely piss you off, just feel the heat of your rage, I sometimes tremble at the temptation." He whispered, his hand gliding down Nights' stomach, to his hips then his thighs, and other places. Nights froze, and nearly cried out as Reala closed his hand. "Nights," he whispered, "what is this feeling?"

Nights gasped again and pressed himself against Reala,

"Please" whispered Nights "Tell me its Love, it must be Love"


End file.
